Humans
Overview Humans (homo sapiens) were the first ever inhabitants of Senos. They were saved from Earth by the gems of life shortly before Earth exploded due to their reckless behavior and were then brought to Senos and banned to live on the barren and dry continent of Ere, where they had none of the luxury technology they were used to back on earth and had to start living as hunters and similar things again, almost a second middle age. They originally brought lots of technological and mechanical devices as well as books, artifacts and other things with them but most of them were stolen and recycled by the elementals. They, later on, got lots of diseases, illnesses, viruses etc, which led to humans having scars from birth, dying early, being born without certain body parts or traits etc. They are essentially the ancestors of the elemental humans living on Limere, even though some of the elemental humans don't want to admit to be the result of the gems of life cloning humans, so they came up with a new theory as to how they were created, many people actually believing this lie. They say that the gems of life, similar to how they created good and evil twins to keep the balance between good and evil, created two human-like races, the evil and ugly race of the homo sapiens and the good and glorious race of the homo eximius. Government While the continent they live on, Ere, is an Anarchy, they get by without any wars or political problems. Culture They had most of their culture stolen from them by Elementals, including but not limited to their traditional clothing, their languages, writing systems, cooking, superstitions etc. Humans were left with an emptiness and had to re-build everything, starting from their government systems and ending with their religion and traditions. Family Structure Children seldom live with their parents and are rather sent to people called caregivers. You are either one or the other and can never be both. This is because there's a 85% chance of women dying if they give birth and if all women give birth, there would be no one left to care for the children since men are usually the ones working and earning money. Even if certain caregivers are in charge of multiple children, the concept of siblings is foreign to humans. The concept of relationships is also considered to be outdated and not important anymore to a lot of people. Yet at the same time, it is frowned upon to have a strained relationship with one's partner (which is either the person you raise or create children with) or caregivers. Language At the beginning, when humans were brought to Senos, they all spoke different languages but they quickly realized that it wouldn't work like that any longer and Gerlin started developing naturally. Most other languages died out and only very few people still know how to speak selected languages, which are often English, German and Mandarin. Names Even though everyone is now required to speak Gerlin, names are not usually of Gerlin origin. Very often, names are chosen to match someone's human ethnic background and are only slightly changed in spelling or pronunciation to match Gerlin. Since people don't grow up in families, there are no family names. When people reach the age where they are able to work and do things for society, they choose another name for themselves which always consists of three laters which are a syllable of their birth name. Each letter is given a meaning, in Gerlin, by the person themselves. The name is called Reburt Name (Rebirth name) and only one's partner and close friends are allowed to call you by that name.Category:Universe Category:Mythology Category:Races